The Start Of Something New
by BaBeTe-AhOrA
Summary: On roses 19th birthday, shes given the worst news shes ever heard from janine. Since then, suspicious things have been happening in her life, and she has every reason to be worried. Rose and lissa also got their bond back. Based after LS. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Its my 19th birthday. I just woke up and im in the shower. The water drips coldly down my skin and beating down onto the tiles. I feel my long dark hair cling to my back and shoulders. The water is so blissful and boyant. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body. I step cautiously out into my bedroom. I throw on my shirt and jeans and step in front of the mirror and begin to brush my hair. Di-ding. My email tone sounds and i walk over to the desk. Awaiting my first birthday greeting but instead getting this:

**Rosemarie,**

**I must be a coward, but i couldnt tell you in person,**

**Your adopted. I know its not an ideal greeting for your birthday but your biological mum told me it would be good to start new on at a better age. I figured this was a fairly good age. If you want the truth, here it is. You have an older brother, a younger sister. Your mum, and your dad past away a few years ago.**

**I cant tell you any details but i was hoping if you could forgive me. I understand if you no longer wish to refer to me as your mum. Happy birthday Rosemarie...janine.**

My throat went all hot and tight. My eyes were stinging and my heart was beating in my ears. Adopted. I frowned at the screen and closed it. I held my hand over my eyes and brought my knees to my chest.

She was wrong. If she was a coward then so was the rest of the world. Who would like to tell their 'child' they were adopted. But she was right about one thing. I dont want to refer to her as 'mum' anymore. But i'll worry about that later.

I dried my hair and pulled on my boots. I have friends to face, worlds to defeat and dimitri.

I trudge through the crowded halls of the court feeling more empty than i ever had before. I had a gaping hole in my heart and a free falling pit in my stomach.

"Hathaway." Called a familiar voice. Christian Ozera.

"Happy birthday." Chorused both christian and lissa.

"Thanks guys." I say and hug lissa. I go to hug christian but he holds his hand up.

I raise my eyebrows and he sighs. "Fine."

And holds his arms out. Its a quick, awkward embrace. "You better get used to that."

I roll my eyes as mia and adrian approach.

"Hey little dhampir, happy birthday." Says adrian and gives me a high-five.

Mia jumps up and wraps her hands around my neck.

"Happy B-day, rose." He says and releases my body from her grizzly bear hug.

"You seen Belikov yet." Says adrian, spitting out dimitris surname in...what he would call disgust. But everyone knows its jealousy.

I shake my head in a short answer. I looked around through the crowds for a tall figure with brown hair and dark eyes. But i didnt find him.

I walk past my friends and out into the courtyard. The heat of the sunday morning grazing my skin. It was a nice place, but i couldnt wait to leave. A secluded house or a cozy suburb would be so much nicer than this over crowded, castles replica housing countless snobby royals.

I felt those tears welling up in the back of my eyes. The major sudden impact of my realization that i dont know who my real family is and then my boyfriend skipping out on my birthday and not being here to comfort me.

I walk rapidly to the church. The service hadnt started yet but i didnt come to the church on this fine sunday morning to find dimitri or talk to the pastor.

I went up into the basement: Christian and lissas old _hangout. _

I crawl into the curved frame of the stainglass window and lift my legs up. The sun causing the colours of the glass to mirror their beauty on my skin as i try to make out the small moving figures throught the flurescent shade of red.

I feel so lonely. Like theres no one in the world experiencing this same emptiness that i am.


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of feeling sorry for myself I hear the click of the door unlocking. Lissa silently walks in and sits by the window frame im sitting in.

"Whats up." She asks casually.

"Im adopted." I say, cutting to the chase was becoming a problem.

"What." She says and rises to my height.

"Yeah." I nod, and glance out the window again, resting my head on my hand.

She places her hand on my other one.

"Are you ok." She asks comfortingly.

"Not really." I truthfully answer.

"You want to talk about it." She asks.

"Theres not much to it. Janine...sent me an e-mail explaining part of it to me...and...thats pretty much it." I say. A little angry she didnt tell me all of it.

Lissa nods and squeezes my hand.

"Dimitri's back. He went shopping for your present. He's been looking for you." She says.

"Do they know im up here." I asked, worried they'd find me like this. For lissa, its ok. Shes my best friend.

"No. This was my personal guess." She says in a satisfyed voice.

We sat there for a few more moments before she physically coaxed me to get up, and go back out to my friends.

I push open the door and i cringe at the bright rays of sunlight falling upon my eyes. I had been in the dark comfort of the church basement for too long.

"You ready to face the real world again." Says lissa.

"Do i have a choice." I say and step into the courtyard like i had hours earlier.

I walk back into the court. Its not as crouded as it was this morning.

"The others are waiting at a table in the resteraunt." She says and points to the big wooden doors labelled: RESTERAUNT.

I sat down next to dimitri and lissa sat across from me.

"Happy birthday rose. I ordered for you. Greek salad. Your favourite." He says happily, proud of himself. I look at lissa strangely. The fact was, i hated greek salad. I didnt just hate greek salad. I didnt like any salad at all. And he knew that.

The waiter came and placed the sloppy, wet, leafy bowl of 'salad' in front of me. I couldnt help but cringe, lucky dimitri didnt see. I didnt want him to feel down about forgetting.

As everyone dug into their delicious meaty meals i simply rolled the small tomatoes in my salad with my fork.

"Whats the matter, rose. Why arent you eating." Says dimitri, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh. Im not hungry." I shrug, hoping I was convincing.

Everyone got up and dimitri says, "hey I've gotta go, i'll see you later." And kisses my forehead.

After everyone leaves a tear falls into my salad.

I get up, throw my napkin onto the table and leave.

I was pretty offended that dimitri completely forgot the difference between my favourites and my most hated.


	3. Chapter 3

I get permission off the security guards to drive to the shops and grab some supplies.

I drive along the empty country road and let the wind flow rapidly into my window.

I take a deep breath and speed up.

I park right outside the shops doors and see that its getting dark.

I walk in and take some tissues, deoderant, Milk and a can of Coca cola.

I pay the cashere and walk back outside, stunned to find that my car was no longer out the front, but at the furthest end of the carpark. I pull out my stake slowly and look around. I stride over to my car and check underneath. Nothing. I unlock it and slide into the drivers seat. I place my can in the drink holder and sigh. I put the supplies in the passengers seat and drive off.

I run through my mind what just happened. I was very suspicious but there was no strigroi in sight, or wave of nausia.

I pull into the carpark in the court and take the supplies and my coke up to my room. I leave the light off while i put my stuff on the near table. When i do turn the light on im hit by a loud wave of, "SURPRISE!"

My friends scream and jump up and down with excitement.

"OH MY GOD." I fake scream. I kind of knew this would happen.

"Yeah." Says christian. Really meant some snarky comment like: "WE GOT YOU BITCH." But he didnt say that.

I grin at my thoughts and walk over to the dining table to my huge cake.

"Guys. You didnt have to do this." I say.

They did, but still.

I cut up the big icecream cake so that everyone can have to pieces each.

Well, adrian brought a bottle of vodka over, which i had my fair share of. Lissa probably had the most. Some queen like rolemodel.

But by 9, i had to send them home.

"Ah come on rose." Says christian.

"No. I have to get rid of you before you all start passing out on my floor." I say and push him out, a little to hardly because he collapses into the hallway.

"Whoops." I laugh.

"Oh get up, before someone sees you. Then they'll think im like that. And that would kill me." Says lissa, off her face.

"Oh. Thanks." He says and swivels down the hallway and trips down the stairs.

I close the door and turn around and find dimitri. Leaning casually against the table. He struts over to me.

"I have to go. Bye bye." He says. And uncoordinatingly kisses me. He walks out the door. And i close it after him. He sure 'had to go' a lot lately. And his lie still lingers in the air once he's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasnt so bad, waking up. I didnt have an extreme hangover. I was just a bit wonky and slow, before my shower. I get dressed in my newly designed, specially for me, guardian outfit.

It was black jeans, boots, a white singlet and a black leather jacket. It was rather high temperatures so i was glad my sleeves could be rolled up.

I walked out of my door and caught dimitri in the hall way.

"Oh, hey comrade, where you going." I ask as he slips his shirt on.

"I gotta fill out all this frigging paperwork." He says. "You."

"I, am doing whatever lissas doing." I grin and walk away.

I was upset again. He didnt have time for me anymore. Not that i paid much attention to him before. But his work just suddenly got so interesting, Im the third wheel. Im the wingman, just in case he screws up, im there to fix it for him. Im either his kissing pillow or his punching bag. Im just that girl he knows. Like a friend with benefits. Thats what i feel like. Isnt it bad enough that i have to live without a real family. Now he dumps all this on me. And just when you think it cant get any worse...he doesnt even care. About me or my situation. I hardly even exist anymore.

I walk to lissas door at knock.

There was no answer.

I sigh, roll my eyes, and knock harder.

"Lissa." I call between knocks.

"We'll be out in a minute." She says.

A feeling of warmth, exitement and happiness creeps through my body. I shudder.

Then christian walks out and winks at me.

"Oh, ew." I groan.

He laughs and walks down the hallway.

Next comes lissa. Big, broad smile sparkling with glee.

"That was fun." She nudges me.

"Urgh." I whisper and wipe my arm where she nudged me.

"So what are we doing today." She asks as i walk expressionless down the stairs and she skips.

"I dont know. Its your day. Im just here in case a strigroi just so happens to find its way through the ward so i can protect you and probably get another painful tattoo or weird congradulation from alberta and the royal council. And plus im your best friend." I say and shrug.

She looks at me weirdly. "Which is why its your turn to choose."

"Oh, damn it...Uh...i dont know...movies." I say.

"Nah."

"Lunch."

"Not yet"

"The spa." I say, only half joking. A spa would be nice.

"YES! Perfect!" She squeals.

We walk down to the doors labelled 'TRANQUILITY SPA' and walk in.

Lissa walks uo to the desk and leans over it to talk to the receptionist. I guess she was used to having her ass stick out like that after this morning.

Once her little conversation was over she walked back over to me.

"We have a spa session, than a manicure." She says.

"Oh yes, i have been needed one of those. My nails are chipping." I say sarcastically and look down at my toned, perfectly curved, smooth nails...we had a manicure last week.

We step into the hot spa. I cringe and groan as i slip deeper into its scolding water.

"Whats wrong." She asks as she plops down into it with ease.

"Oh, i dont know. Its only 100 degrees over 100 degrees." I reply.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey rose, whats up with dimitri these days?" Asks lissa after 3 minutes of awkward silence.

"Oh, i dont know. He's off doing his own thing. He is supposed to be guarding christian but i guess he too a break. He has literally been living in that office doing dreaded paperwork since you became queen." I reply half-heartedly. I tried to sound tired but she picked up on the anger.

"And you dont like it." She presses, raising her eyebrows.

I sigh. "No, not really."

"Do you still think he loves you?" She asks.

"Honestly." I ask.

She nods.

"I honestly dont know. How can i tell. He is in his own little world now, and he wont let me in." I say sadly.

"Just like you once did." She says knowingly.

"This is different." I say slowly and swirl the hot water with my hand.

"I feel the same way." She sighs.

"WHAT! Thats ridiculous." I exclaim.

"No its not. Its christian. He's been really weird lately. Im not sure if he still loves me." She shrugs.

I look away. Such a deep conversation. Are we both having the same problem or is it completely different. I dont know the difference anymore. Just when im about to say that its ok, he still loves her, or that she doesnt have to worry about a thing, the receptionist walks in. "Its time for your manicure." She says sweetly.

We step out of the tub, careful not to slip and dry ourselves.

Lissa looks around and sighs. "Actually, id like to cancel the manicure." She replies.

"Ok, no problem." Says the receptionist, clearly disappointed.

"So, what do you want to do now." I ask after we've stepped out of the spa and back into the not-so-crowded halls of the court.

"I want to leave." She sighs.

I look at her, obviously confused.

"I want to get out. Have my own life. I dont want to be surrounded by loyal councellors and worshipping fans. I want to leave." She says.

I feel a panging feeling in my stomach. Sad and sorrowful emotions flow into me.

"Well, we can shopping. Thats as close as your going to get." I laugh and she sighs, then giggles. Yeah, she knew i was right.

I drag her to the car park and i slide into my Ford

XR-6.

We drive down that deserted country road until we reach the mall.

She reluctantly climbs out, wallet in hand. I grab mine and climb out to.

After hours upon hours of buying a complete new wardrobe consisting of the best t-shirts, tanktops, jeans, 3/4 pants, shorts, few skirts, shoes and even fewer dresses we decide we should leave.

We pull back into the court, mia rinaldi rushes out to us.

"Lissa, where have you been. The whole court has been scanning the grounds for you. Theres a conference in session. Hurry up and get in that darn hall." She grunts.

Lissa looks at me confusingly. Buyt i had no idea either.


	6. Chapter 6

Lissa, me by her side, step into the court room abruptly and everyone turns around and stares as silence hits the room.

We walk down the aisle and up onto the stage. She sits in the middle podium and i step off to the side of the room and lean against the wall next to dimitri.

"Where were you two." He whispers accusingly.

"Shopping." I reply.

He looks at me blankly, shakes his head, and then focuses on the monarchs.

After a few unheard whispers between the 12 royals, lissa stands.

"We are here today to openly discuss the confrontation of the most recent strigroi attack. Which occured earlier today." She says firmly and sits back down.

I frown at her. Strigroi attack.

A random man in the crowd stands. "What has this got to do with us. We are in the court. Its protected by a ward. No strigroi can get through.

Nathan Ivashkov stood. Adrians father.

"St. Vladimirs was attacked last night. 93 morois were taken, 25 were killed. 66 dhampirs were killed, 30 were taken and 17 guardians were killed. 4 in their sleep." He says sadly.

I feel goosebumps creep up my arms and down my legs, a tear slips out of my intensly stinging eyes and i bow my head. 's was like my own. I spent most of my life there. And i knew a lot of people there.

"We will send a specialized team of guardians out to their recently found hide-out to gain as much information as they can. This is a very dangerous operation. Meanwhile, the court will be in full watch and we are shipping in more guardians from across the globe. Court is ajourned." He says and raises his hand.

Whispers fly through the room in constant gossip. I run out of the court with the rest of the crowd. There was a sickening twist in my gut. I could barely breathe. I needed air. I got out into the darkness of the courtyard. I looked around and around. After dimitri, i was kind of paranoid. I went over and sat on the bench. This is gonna be ugly, with lives lost.

I hear loud footsteps coming my way. I dont bother to look up. I wipe my face so my tears werent obvious. I clear my throat and take a deep breath.

"Hathaway."

I look up at Hans stern face.

"Yes, sir." I say firmly and stand.

"Your in. You are part of the team. Here is everything you need to know. Good luck, you will need it." He says and walks away. He had handed me a piece of folded paper, which i decided to read a little later.

I stood up and walked towards lissa's, having no doubt thats where my friends would be.

I was barely able to dodge the buzzing crowds sweeping through the corridoors.

I pushed lissa's door open and interrupted a rather heavy discussion between Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Mia.

"Rose, where have you been." Asks dimitri.

I point behind me and im about to speak when he cuts me off. "Never mind, Im in. Im going to be guarding the outside of the hide-out. They were too worried about sending me in." He says.

"Well im in to. Except Im going in." I say hastily.

"What, thats ridiculous. They cant send you in. You've only been in the field for a year." He says, really worriedly.

"Hans told me earlier, thats where i was. And he gave me this." I say and hold up the paper.

"Well what does it say." He asks curiously.

I walk over to the dining table and sit on the end chair, bringing one knee up to my chest. Everyone else takes a seat around me. I open the piece of paper to find a scribble of words and details. I clear my throat:

**Guardian Hathaway,**

**You are leader of one of the two specialized teams taking part in the recently described operation. There is a stand-by team who will guard the outside of the warehouse in Montanna, USA. You will be the leader of the pratical team who will be raiding the warehouse, Unseen, to gain as much information as possible. You will be partnered with a fellow guardian, Gina.**

**Best of luck, Hans, Team operator.**

"This is suicide. Rose, you cannot go." Groans dimitri loudly.

"I have to. I dont have a choice." I say, and toss the note on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

We all sat at the table and thought about it.

"Well, im queen, i can order you not to go." Says lissa.

"No, i have to serve my purpose,liss." I sigh.

"Rose, this isnt your purpose, please dont do this." Pleads dimitri.

"Yeah hathaway, this is crazy, you dont have to do this." Adds christian.

"No, i do. Guys, its not suicide, i was raised into this, Its what i do. And...im gonna do it." I reply and leave the room.

I knew i was right. I did have to do this, it was my purpose. It didnt matter if i didnt like it or if i was scared. They come first.

Besides, i wasnt doing it for me. I was doing it for all those morois and dhampirs that lost their lives trying. I was doing it for them.

If i had to help, then i would.

If i had to fight, then i would.

If i had to die, then i would.

My friends, they dont understand. They dont feel what i feel. Im an adopted dhampir who has a chance to help people all around the world. But they cant see that. They refuse to see that.

Besides, i've had worse. Lest we forget dimitri. And that war we had back at the academy a couple of years back. Yes, I could be wrong. I didnt know what i was facing. But thats the beauty of being a guardian.

I walk back to my room and sit at my computer. I decide to check my e-mail. I have one unread message. As i click on it i see its from hans.

**HAthaway,**

**we are holding a team meeting in the court room at 8pm. dhampirs only, an acception for the queen and lord ozera. be there...hans.**

I looked over at the analog clock on the wall. 7:56pm.

Shit. I have four minutes to get ready and walk to the other side of the court. I sigh loudly and run out the door. Times havent really changed. Other than lissa becoming queen, me becoming a special team leader on a strigroi operation, Dimitri forgetting my existence and me finding out im adopted, no, they havent.

I run across courtyards, under awnings and through hallways until i finally make it to the court room at 8pm sharp. Oh yeah, i have pretty ggod timing.

I step in and hans waves me up onto the stage with a group of 7 other people. My team.

"OK group, this is hathaway, your team leader." Grunts hans. "Hathaway, this is your team. And this is your partner, Gina." He points to a girl about my age, with shiny dark blonde hair and glinting blue eyes. She nods at me in respect. Oh i like this girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Dimitri glances over at me from his separated group and half smiles. He still wasnt happy about my choice to take part in this. If i didnt know any better, i would say its possible he's a little jealous that im going in and he has been side-lined.

"Ok people, take a seat, hathaway you come with me." He shouts.

The guardians barely fill half the room.

Lissa and christian Walk in and take a seat nearest dimitri.

I follow hans up to the podium and stand beside him as he speaks, yes just speaks, into the microphone.

"You all know why your here. St. Vladimirs was attacked last night. Its our job to find out why, how, who's next and what were up against. Some of the surviving guardians scarcely explained the attack to us. They said it was like nothing they'd ever seen. They somehow made it through a newly installed ward and was able to attack the students and workers at the academy. A lot of them were taken, some instantly killed and some left for dead. They also said they were extreely strong and fast and smart. They obviously planned this out well. Because this was the worst and most tragic strigroi attack since ever. Ok. The worst. And they had no inside or outside help. The survivors said they were like...hybrid. That is what your up against. Now some of the best guardians i know where at that school and were killed. So i cant guarantee you will come out alive. We will have one more meeting before the operation takes place. That will be held tomorrow at 8pm. I expect you will be there. Now, this is the practical team leader, Guardian hathaway.

She will be hosting the next meeting and she will be filling you in on the big plan. You can leave now." He says.

I walk off the stage after letting everyone have a good look at me.

And the first person i run into is gina.

"Hey, your doing a really great thing, being here." She says with her supporting southern country accent.

"Thanks. You are to. I have no doubt your gonna be really helpful in the operation." I reply nicely.

"Thanks to you to, and i'll see you tomorrow." She says and walks off into the distance.

The next person i run into is dimitri.

"Do you have any idea what your doing." He says.

"Not a clue. But i'll figure it out." I shrug.

"Roza, this is serious." He nudges me and i turn to him.

"Yeah, i know that. Its also hard. Its really god damn hard. So if you could back off a little maybe i can think of something to get me through this. You know very well that one mishap, one slip up and i could get the whole team killed." I hiss.

"Ok, Ok. Just...be careful. I have to go. See you soon." He says and disappears through the doors.

Its like, whenever i need him he has to go.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up the next morning and I realise that I have 12 hours to think of brilliant and witty plan that will avoid any contact with hybrid strigroi's, steal their information and bring the rest of my team out alive and breathing. It was near the impossible.

I brought lissa back to my room, she'd have to sit and spectate my plan while I wrote it all out.

"So, do you have any idea what your going to do." She asks slowly, hoping I'd decide to pull out now while I could.

"I'm getting there," I say and stare down at my blank page, biting down on the tip of my pencil. This was gonna take a while.

I sat there for another few minutes biting the wood out of my pencil when it hit me: Salvation.

Lissa sat across from me bewildered as my pencil rapidly scribbled down specifyed techniques and details line after line until I threw down my pencil and folded up the paper.

"Let me read it," she squeals nervously.

"Oh, you'll have to wait and see," I say and stick my tongue out at her as she screws up her face.

"Thats not fair. I command you to give me that paper," she says and puts her hands on her hips.

"Nice try, your majesty, but your still Lissa to me," I say and sit back down, shoving the piece of paper deep into my pocket.

"Best friends these days," she sighs and taps her lean fingers on the surface of the table.

I giggle and bring one knee to my chest.

Now the anticipation began as they wait for the meeting, as it drew closer and closer to me.

"Rose, are you absolutely sure about this," she asks quietly.

I sigh, making sure she can hear me.

"I'm just worried about you... we all are. You are the best guardian I know, but you heard Hans. I just think this may be too much. Like your taking this too far." She says and reaches for my hand.

"Just promise me you wont die." She adds.

"I will try my best." I say and place my free hand on top of hers. She really is my bestest friend.

At that moment in time, Christian waltzes in, Dimitri following behind him.

"Ah oh, girly moment." Says Christian when he walks in.

"Can it sparky." I say.

He raises his hands in surrender.

"Hey rose, how you going with the plan." Asks Dimitri.

"Good actually. I finished just before you came in." I say, clearly annoying him.

I just hope my plans good enough.

I look up at the clock, hoping its close to the meeting so i can get this plan out and about.

Its only 10am. I quietly groan so no one will notice how anxious i really am.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, your definitely going to do this?" Asks Dimitri.

"Yes," I sigh and throw my hands in front of me.

"Ok, are you sure your ready for it." He continues with his questioning.

"No, i know im not ready." I say, giving in to my tough chick act.

"Well then why are you doing it." He asks, trying to sound convincing.

"Because i have to. You dont understand." I say and wave him away, but he doesnt move a muscle.

"Alright. Then...you should atleast train." He smiles.

"Just like old times." I say.

He nods and grabs my arm.

He drags me to the courts' gym and shoves me in front of the treadmill. I slap my hand down onto the 'start' button and jump on, starting to walk at a slow pace and then speeding up to a sprint.

"You wanna do this, your gonna have to be fast." He adds.

I half smile at him, still trying to be my instructor.

Once I've finished off on the treadmill, Dimitri's phone rings.

"Hello." He answers...

"Oh, I'll be there as soon as i can." He continues...he hangs up the phone.

"Hey, I gotta go, just go through some drills and I'll see you at the meeting, Kay." He says and turns to me.

"Sure thing." I reply softly.

I walk over to the punching bags.

I put the gloves, tightly on my hands and start smashing into it with my right fist. After repeating that same pattern,right left right right left, several times I lay onto the cushioned board, lifting and dropping a 25kg weight bar. With each lift i got angrier and angrier. Who was this all important person. Who could be more important than my training session with my boyfriend. WHO?

I walk out of the gym and i run into...Ambrose.

"Hey rose, what were you up to in there." He asks.

"Training. Trying my best to prepare for a battle i could very well die in." I say.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." He nods and walks off in the opposite direction that i was heading.

I look down at my watch, 7.30pm.

Great. I have to get home and get ready for my debut mission. One step at a time.

I race over to my dormitory and pull on a purple singlet and and black trackpants with two white stripes down each side. I slip my black sneakers on and step out into the hallway with my folded piece of paper.

Just then i can feel my heart beating in my ears. I hate that feeling. I ignored it and raced across the quad to the court room.


	11. Chapter 11

I cautiously push the doors open to reveal the the whole royal and general guardian system on their feet and scheming.

Some of the chairs had been moved and in their place was a large wooden table with blue prints and blank sheets of paper covering most of its surface.

"Ok people, places, places." Shouted hans.

Everyone took a seat, one by one the chairs were rapidly filling. There was one seat left, right at the end of the table, Between Gina and Hans.

There were buzzing whispers in the crowd.

"Look, if you want to survive this thing, then SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shouts Hans. The room went completelt silent. It was either he had a lot of authority backing him up or we were all just really obidient.

"Now." He began and adjusted his coat. "Hathaway is here to run you through the whole detailed plan of whats happening."

I stand in front of my seat and toss my paper into the middle of the table and dimitri quickly lashes out and grabs it before anyone else.

"Pass that around." I say firmly. I've got my guardian on.

"Now, I have decided that we strike tomorrow night." I wait as everyone processes it.

Eddie jumps up.

"We cant do that. Its too soon. We have to train and prepare ourselves. Are you crazy." He says loudly and some people nod in agreement.

"Eddie, sit your ass down. You need to understand. These strigroi gangs are smart and fast and strong. If we take time to 'get ready' then they will strike again. Soon even. And i have no doubt, it will be worse than last time. I have blood on my hands, we have a war right ahead. And its not a fairytale victory. I garantee that someone in this room will die. But, if we let this go by, then everyone will die. That is why your all here. And if you dont like it, then you can leave." I wave my hand at the door. "This is your last chance."

I wait. No body moves. I think i made a breakthrough here.

"Good...Now, i have put each person in the practical team into pairs. Gina and me, Steven and Jordan, Sam and Jess and Alex with Kate. Two groups will sneak through the front, whilist the other two teams will sneak through the back. If you see a strigroi, do not attack unless attacked. You will only exit the building if you have made contact with a strigroi, obtained enough information or if you are asked to. If you leave on your own call, you will be in danger. I've taken extra interest to this room," I point to a small square on the blueprints.

"This room is the largest room in the warehouse. The front teams will be scouting that room along with the rest of the halved perimeter. The back team will scan the other half. You will receive a walkie talkie and a gun. The gun will not kill them but it will slow them down. Me, Gina, Sam and Jess will be the front team. The rest of you will take the back. Stand-by team Will circle the area and remain concealed by various objects, bushes, cars, trees, poles. Anything that will completely hide your figure. And, taking the fact that these strigrois are hybrid, they can probably hear and smell things better. More trouble for us, so you'll have to remain a distance from the wareehouse. The team operator, Hans, will stay outside with the stand-by team. Remember that we are here for information not to slaughter...that pretty much wraps it up." I say and sit down. Gina pats my arm and smiles at me. I smile back at her. She was one of the nicest guardians i had ever met. Probably the nicest. I knew she'd have my back.

"Does anyone have a problem with that." Asks Hans, raising his eyebrows, daring anyone to challenge him. But no one does. He nods and clears his throat.

"If anyone has a problem, then deal, I'd like to go home and get my beauty sleep." He says and walks towards the door.

"You can move now." He shouts back.

We all stand and leave, Gina tracing my steps.

"Hey rose." She says And jogs up to my steps.

"Whats up." I ask and glance at her, sweetening my voice.

We turn a corner, walking in the darkness, she answers. "Its nice to finally be alone."

A wave of anxiety and nausia passes over my body. I feel sick, and i can feel my stomach drop as i Gina and I up against the wall. We pull out our stakes simultaneously as we hear a trash can fall to the ground, the metal scraping on the concrete, and the garbage spilling onto the ground. We jump around the corner in an attacking stance and gape at the wall we were facing. There was a strange marking drawn on the wall in...blood. It was like a sharp cornered hour-glass in a circle, with a strange language written on the edges and markings on the inside. I had no idea what it meant. But the drops of blood slid onto the ground slowly and formed small puddles underneath the symbol.


	12. Chapter 12

I find the most physcical outfit in my wardrobe i can. Knee length tight and a white singlet. I pull on my new white sneakers and rake a brush through my long brown hair. I was ready for battle. Or wasnt I.

I stared at my self in the mirror. What was i doing. I had no idea what I've gotten myself into. I was so focused on my 'duty' that i forgot about how fucking dangerous this was. And i still had problems personally, i still didnt know what was up with dimitri. Adrian was STILL broken up. Christian considered me a friend...although that could be good. But still...problems. I focused on my eyes, the brown shades twinkling back at me. I nod back and leave my room. maybe for the last time.

I walk down the stairs and into the hardly crowded halls Of the court. I contiuned out to the front of the court and to the carpark, where the black SUV's would be waiting to cart me off to my possible doom. And i guess i was ok with it.

Lissa ran at me and jumped into my arms.

"Oh rose, good luck, be careful, i love you, your the bestest friend in the world." She cries into my shoulder. I pat her back.

"I'll be fine, its dimitri you should be worried about." I joke. She half laughs half sighs. She sniffles and pulls away into the arms of christian.

"I heard that." Says dimitri as he walks by with a box filled with labelled walkie talkis and pistols.

I smile at my coupled friends and turn away.

"Hey rose, dont...die." Calls christian.

I turn around. Lissa waves frantically at me and i wave back and smile. As i turn around a tear slides down my face. I slide into the SUV next to Gina. I slam the door shut, stick my elbow up onto the door and face away from the other passengers.

"Whats wrong." she asks and forces me to face her.

"I may have just said goodbye to my best friend for the last time." I shrug and look her in the eyes.

"That day will come. But not today. You hear me, you will see her again." She says and uses her thumb, that wasnt gripping my face, to wipe away my tears.

I nod and she releases my face.

"Thanks, Gina. Your awesome." i reply.

"I know." She says and giggles. I laugh as well. Its been too long. She treats me like my boyfriend should.

I turn away and stare out the window at lissa as the car drives out of the court and onto the lonely country road. And so it begins.


	13. Chapter 13

I had fallen asleep after the first 2 hours of the car trip and was awaken as the car slowed down and came to a sudden stop. I blinked a few times and looked at our surroundings. It appeared we were at McDonalds.

"Ok, a quick feed and we hit the road again." Says Hans. I slowly slip out of the car and pull out my wallet, discovering i was hungry. I walk into the resteraunt and look up at the clock. It was 3:13pm. We still had another 4-5 hours left. I walked up to the counter and wiped my eyes.

"Hi, how may i help." Said the counter girl cheerfully.

"Uh, I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a caramel thickshake please." I reply. As much as i love chocolate, i felt like caramel.

The girl disappeared into the back of the kitchen and soon returned with my order.

I thanked her and bid her a good day before exiting to the heat of the car again. It was raining out side. I, once again, slid into the car next to gina with a similar order.

"Like guardian like guardian." She winked at me and slurped her caramel thickshake. I do the same.

Once i've swallowed my thickshake, I take a big bite of my burger and chew rapidly. Was i really that hungry. I follow that same order, (Slurp, swallow, bite, chew, swallow, slurp, swallow, bite, chew, swallow), until i had finished.

After my swallow i put my rubbish on the floor and lean my head back and close my eyes. It was a long trip and i'd rather sleep then sit in complete silence. Just like Hans, I needed my beauty sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up again to a sudden stop, but this time, it was out the front of an old, dull rusty warehouse under a starry sky and a full moon. We all started quietly loading out of the car and Gina tagged behind me. Hans handed me a gun and a walkie talkie (with my name labelled on it) attached to a belt. I strapped it around my waist and shoved my stake into its holder. I pulled out my walkie talkie and switched it on.

"Everyone switch to channel 2. Good luck, take it away rose." Whispered Hans.

"Now back team, you go that way, there should be a door on the back of the building. Dont open until my say so. Front team, we'll enter over there at that door. We check the big room last. Lets move." I whisper lowly.

Me, Gina, Sam and Jess position ourselves in front of the door and await for the other team to position themselves aswell.

There was silence on the line until i heard jordan urgentyly calling. Then i hear stray gunshots.

"What is it." I ask frantically.

"They're here. Only a few. Rose help. Come quick. Meyday. Meyday." He said before his line was cut off.

I signalled for four guardians, includin dimitri, to go check it out.

"What, what was it." Asked Gina.

"They knew we were coming." I say flatly and stare after dimitri.

A few minutes later they coming jogging back shaking their heads.

"Damn it." I growl.

I signal for time. We bust into the warehouse to find that it was completely empty.

"Where are they. They're supposed to be here." Says Jess, clearly worried.

"Wrong warehouse." I growl again and walk back outside.

I point over to the warehouse next door and jog over to that building.

This time i have to send Sam and Jess around to the back.

"Clear." Sam whispers into the walkie.

"Ok. Go in." I say and slowly push the front door open. Before i can completely open it, gina stops me. "Rose, you have my back right. You promise you'll protect me." She says, tears filling her eyes.

"I promise." I smile. I slide the walkie talkie into its holder and i pull gina in through the door with me. Its clear but i can hear scattered conversations and footstep.

"This is the one." I whisper into the walkie talkie and hans answers with a simple 'yes'.

I slip around the corner, tightly gripping my stake and pull Gina up against a wall as a strigroi walks past. But he had red eyes. No black except his pupils.

What was going on in here.

I walk back out into the hall and see the first door. I grip the handle and twist it slowly. I push the door open, careful not to let it so much as creak, and it reveals a blood-splattered room with nothing in it but an empty chair.

Gina grips her mouth and i shove her back out but sh etries to push me back in. I finally get her out into the hall way and she whimpers. I turn and around and find myself face to face with that red eyed strigroi. I rip out my stake but he knocks it out of my hand. I dont want to shoot because it would alert the rest of the communtity so when he shoves me across the hall i crawl and pick up my stake. He runs at me and i try to punch him with my left hand and when he grabs the wrist i shove the stake, in my right hand, smack-bang into his heart. I quickly cover his mouth before he screams and i wait for him to stop moving before i let him go.

"Got one." I whisper into the walkie talkie and continue down the hall, my blood stained stake in my hand and Gina at my side. Tis was just the beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

I pick up the pace as we reach the next door. I press my ear to the door and i hear conversation.

"Im hungry. Lets take them all." A low voice hisses.

"No! You must be patient Tyrone." States a louder voice.

"This plan is stupid. What if we dont succeed." Says...tyrone.

"Its so simple. Get the girl, kill the rest. Give it time." Says the louder voice.

I hear shuffling feet and i back away from the door and back into the hall. I drag the dead red eye guy around the corner and i continue past that door.

"What do you think." Asks Gina.

"I think we were just introduced to second and third in command." I whisper back.

We sneak around another corner to the third door.

I press my ear to the door and hear panicked whispers. Steven, Jordan, Alex and kate.

I hear more authoritized voices.

"Stop squirming." Shouts a woman.

I peak through the key hole and see that their backs are turned and the others are tied to poles.

I slip in and signal for Gina to cut Steven and jordans ropes while i cut Alexs' and kates.

I use my stake and rub downwards until the ropes are cut lose.

We slide back out and i whisper to the 'back' team. "Go back out, we can handle this." And they run out around corners and hopefully out of the warehouse.

"HEY! WHERE ARE THE PRISONERS!" Shouts the woman to the man. I run down the hall as the door opens and turn a few corners. Me and gina, once again, flat against a wall, were facing a big steel door, which i had no doubt was the 'big' room.

I busted in, stake at the ready for any challenge, we didnt have much time.

The room was empty. Except for the rows and rows of files and paperwork.

"Jackpot." Whispers Gina.

"Yeah...uh, look under A, S, C and R." I say and head for 'A' for attacks. and gina went for 'C' for courts.

I went into the aisle, found the draw and tore it open.

I slid my fingers across the surfaces of the papers.

I hear shuffling of feet and my walkie talkie goes off.

"Rose, we hit the motherload, we're in a massive room full of files." says Sam, exicted.

"Yeah,Yeah, We're in here to." I say.

"Im in aisle 'S'." He says.

"Oh-" He's cut off.

I here distant grunts and shouts.

"Sam!" I scream.

I run out of aisle 'A' with the files we need in my hand. I run down the side. 'S' was so far away. I was afraid i couldnt make it in time. That Sam might die.

I reached aisle 'S' and screeched to a hault.

"SAM!" I scream and begin to bolt down the aisle to where a strigroi was about to snap his neck.

I reached them and tackled the strigroi away from him. The strigroi gripped my neck but i stabbed him in the thigh with my stake. He screamed a terrible high pitched gurgle before i kicked him in the head and stabbed it through his heart.

"Sam are you ok." I say and grip his chest.

"No." He grunts. I look down at his neck and see two violently punctured holes in his neck.

"Oh no." I say and lift him up. Gina comes sprinting and takes him under her arm. She hands me the papers.

"Gey him out. We are done here." I say and push her forward. JUst as we're about to leave, the strigroi squirms and sighs.

"Keep going, i'll deal with him." I say. I grip the front of his shirt and hiss at him. "What are you's playing at."

He opens his eyes and they are bright orangy yellow.

I gape but focus again.

"For." He says.

"Excuse me." I say coldly.

"Playing for. We are playing for you." He whispers.

I shove the stake back into his heart and make sure he's dead this time.


	16. Chapter 16

I pick the papers up again and turn to leave. I cant help but to turn around and glimpse into those deep yellow eyes, just as the colour fades and his entire eye turns white. I cringe. It looked so sinister. I grabbed his shirt and began dragging him towards the exit...dimitri and the others had to see this.

I got him up to the last corner before dropping him...again. My back was straining and I could hear more whispers. I turn around the corner to check and realize it was just Gina, tensly waiting by the door for me to return, whispering into the walkie talkie.

She looked and sighed deeply. "Oh Rose, its about time, we were 'bout to go down there and 'getcha, thought you were hurt." She said in her southern accent i came to love.

I smile. "Oh no, its just this guy." I reply and lug him around the corner.

"My god, whats wrong with his eyes." She gasped and joined in me in dragging him out to the others.

"I really dont know." I reply and sigh in relief when we reach the others.

Dimitri walks over and hugs me tightly.

"Oh my god, i thought you were dead." He pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me." He brushes my hair out of my face.

"For good reason." I reply.

He furrows his brow.

I grab his arm and pull him toward the slightly mangled body.

He stares down into his eyes, as do I.

Its a scary sight, but i just cant tear myself away. Its like all the happiness in the world had been drained.

My mouth was twitching and my eyes were watering as images flashed into my head othe day mason was killed. My first actual strigroi kill. It was revenge. For killing one of my bestest friends. Gian gripped my arm and the images stopped and i was able to look away.

"Rose!" She said exasperatingly. It sounded as if she had been calling me for a while. I looked at dimitri, who was looking at me from head to tow, his eyes full of worry and concern.

"The files." Continued Gina.

"Oh, um...right." I walk over to the hood of the car and spread the files across its surface.

Some guardians reach for them, but i grab the file dated today.

I sit in the car and put my feet on the glovebox.

I open the file and the first thing i see...is pictures of me.


	17. Chapter 17

I read through the file as quick as i pssibly can, from what I van tell, they were after me. Some guy wanted me. It didnt have much information on the hybrid strigroi. Only one little bit, but it was the most important. It was how they could get through the wards, why they were faster, stronger and smarter. They were half cast. Half strigroi half ghost. It said something about them being ghosts of a strigrois past and they were resurrected, as a result thats what they turned into.

I couldnt believe it.

The world was turning into something else. Its nothing what it used to be. I feel sorry for the humans, they have no clue whats going on in reality.

I close the files and wipe bite my knucle.

"Wow." I whisper to myself.

I pull my hand away from my mouth as i hear my car doors handle click open. The door slowly creaks open. It was so painfully slow i actually pushed it open fully. but there was nothing there.

I step outside and everyones gone. My stomach drops. The car radio switches on and begins tuning itself. I look around and realize the obvious fact. Being half ghost makes things a lot worse.

I decide not to say anything. If there is someone out there, id rather not give them the wrong idea. I whip my head in every direction to pinpoint where my challenger was. But i couldnt see anything.

I hear a weeird flapping sound behind me and when i turn on my heel im face to face with a man. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a suit with a brownish swaude duster and dressy shoes.

"Who are you." I say softly.

"I am an angel of the lord." He said, equally soft.

"What." I cringe and screw up my nose.

"My name is castiel." He says.

"Haha jokes on me, i get it." I say as he takes a step back. "Like god would send an angel to me."

He just stands there and stares at me. Right through my eyes, right into my soul.

Just then he straightens up and the shadow of two, long, dark wings fold out from his back and are displayed on the trees behind him.

I was speechless. What was i supposed to say.

"You have a unique purppose and your straying too far away." He says.

"Whats my purpose." I ask worriedly.

"Find your path." And just like that he disappears.

I hear my heart in my ears, i feel my veins pumping blood, and then everyone reappears, continuing like nothing ever happened.

I take deep breaths, strigroi, ghosts, angels, god. It was a bit much.

I begin to walk past the body of the strigroi when i trip over and land on my stomach, facing the strigroi, his big white beady eyes level with mine. He blinks and his eyes turn black and he blinks again and they go back to white. I jump up and fall back into dimitri.

"Whats wrong rose." dimitri smiles, and just for a second, I swear his eyes turn black.

I back away from him and shake my head.

"Rose. Are you Ok." he looks so worried. then something grabs my leg. It pulls me over and begins to drag me back to the building.

"Dimitri." I shout as he slowly runs after me, gina by his side.

We reach the warehouse door and i see the figure dragging me...that angel...Castiel.

"Stick to your path." He growls and disappears.

I strigroi opens the door and pulls me into the warehouse. Why would an angel of the lord throw me into the nest of thedevils creation. WHY? Was death my path.


	18. Chapter 18

The strigroi pushes me into a dark room.

"What do you want." I grunt.

"It doesnt matter what i want. It matters what he wants." He shrugs and leaves the room.

I slide down the wall and onto the ground.

Who would want me. My parents didnt even want me. From what I have gathered, Dimitri didnt want me either.

I noticed a window across the room, barred, and I walk over to it.

I take a deep breath. "Dimitri!" I shout.

"Gina." I continue.

"Hans."

No reply, no sound, the only thing i get in return is a stir in the wind.

I put my head down. Did they know. Did they care.

I walk over to the door. I turn the handle and it clicks open. I push it open slowly and peek outside. Nothing.

I step out and close the door behind me.

I turn the corner and run into something.

I reach for my stake and look up.

"Rose." A familiar voice says in disbelief.

"Mason." I whisper. I pull my hand from my stake and stare at him a few moments longer.

"What are you doing here." He says and pulls me back arounnd the corner.

"I dont know. Some guy wants me here." I reply, hoping he knows something about it. Apparently, yes.

"No. Your the one he wants." He says curiously.

"Yeah, i guess so." I say and look around. "What does he want with me."

"Im not sure. But its not good." He says.

I hug him to me.

"I cant believe your back." I whisper.

"What, he didnt tell you." He says and pulls away.

"Who and what?" I ask.

"We have got to get you out of here." He says and grabs my hand.

He pulls me to the door when it swings open.

All of the guardians flood in as all of the hybrids race in as well. A guardian lunges for Mason but i push him away.

Another comes and i knock him down. A wrestling guardian and hybrid stumble in fornt of me and as the guardian stab the stake into his heart, the blood spray onto my face. Dimitri stiops and stares.

"Mason..." He says.

"You miss me." Snarls mason.

I look between the two guys. They were a little too tense.

Dimitri turns to stake another hybrid.

I pull out my stake.

...And let the bloodbath begin...


	19. Chapter 19

"Rose, dont bother fighting, you have to get out of here." Said mason and tried to tug me away. But I refused. He sighed and lifted me onto his shoulder. He jogged around a corner and out me down. As soon as my feet touched the ground i punched him in the mouth. His head swung to the side and he turned back to, adjusting his jaw.

"Ouch." He growled.

"I dont like to be man-handled." I replied and straightened my shirt.

The fight was starting to come our way.

Dimitri rushed forward and tried to stab mason.

Mason dodged it effortlessly and laughed.

"Same old, same old."

Dimtri struck again, missing again.

Mason shook his head.

Dimitri went into god-like mode.

Swinging from every direction gracefully until he finally got him. He sliced up his arm.

"Ow." Whhispered mason as it instantly began to heal.

Dimtri pinned him up against a wall, stake in a fatal position.

"I will kill you." Growled dimitri.

"Im already dead." Mason growled back.

He drew his arm back, ready to shove it right through his now-beating heart.

I ran at dimitri, full pace and tackled him to the ground, landing on top.

"Its mason, your trying to kill mason!" I shout and shake his shoulders.

"Get off me." he says and shoves me off. I hit the near wall.

He goes to strike him again. I had no other choice.

I lunge at him and punch him in the face, twice. One hit each side.

He shakes it off and tries to get past me.

I hit him again and knee him in the stomach.

He goes for it again so i drop kick him in the face.

He falls to the ground, holding his face.

I push mason towards the exit.

Guardians rush to dimitri and take him outside to safety. Mason runs out to, thinking i was in tow. But i wasnt. Strigroi string out the door as the ware house catches alight. And before i know it im surrounded by fire.

I run towards the exit, stumbling upon Gina, on the ground, bleeding heavily with multiple wounds on her heart, stomach and neck. She was nearly dead.

"Gina." I kneel at her side.

"Rose, get out of here. Dont worry about me." She whispers. It pained her to talk.

"No. Never. I wont leave you." I say strongly, trying not to cry.

"Save yourself, Rose." She says as I lift her.

I hold het to my chest and begin to carry her out, Fire whipping behind me. My back strains and i nearly drop her. I place the her on the ground and groan.

"This is crazy." She says.

I pick her back up and i stumble out the door just as the flames engulf the rest of the building.

I struggle my way up to the SUVs where i place her on the ground and a medical team tends to her immediately.

I walk, shuddering, over to my SUV.

Out the front two guardians are holding mason, handcuffed, on the ground with stakes poking into his neck.

"What are yoou doing." I walk over and push the guardians away. I straighten him up and he leans on the bonet.

"Well, guardian Belikov told us to keep him under control until he returned." Mumbled one of the guardians.

I nod my head. That'd be right.

"And where is Guardian belikov." I reply.

"He went into the woods." He said and pointed in the direction.

I walk wearily into the forest.

Why would he come in here.

I hear distant whispers.

I walk slowly into the trees when i see dimitri talking to a woman.

I hide behind a shrub.

The woman comes out of the shadows...Tasha.

I hold my hand over my mouth as she kisses him. He pushes her away but it looks like he kissed back.

I dont feel the need to hide.

"Not here." Says dimitri.

I step out from the bush and into the light.

"Rose..." He says and wipes his mouth.

Tasha smiles with satisfaction playing at her lips.

"What...when were you gonna tell me comrade." I say stubbornly.

"Uh, she kissed me." He points at tasha accusingly. She shrugs, pretending she's not involved.

"Roza..." He whispes, his russian accent curling at the 'Z'.

"No. Forget it. Its over." I wave my hand and walk out of the forest. Trying my best not to scream.

Not only was he cheating, but he was cheating with someone that had tried to kill me. Someone who will soon be executed. But it wont solve anything, would it.

I hear a buzzing sound above and i look up to see a helicopter.

I run back toGina's body.

"They're airlifting me home." She whispers.

The ambulance person comes over.

"Maam, who will you want to bring up in the helicopter." He says.

"I'll have rose here." she says as they lift her onto the gurney.

I nod and step into the helicopter, sitting by the window.

As we soar through the sky towards the hospital, tears slide coldly down my cheeks.

I stare out the window as the raindrops flick onto the window. Mirroring my tears on my face. It was over. Me and dimitri were no longer together. There was no love anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

Once we touched down at the hospital, they rushed Gina to the O.R. It was 4 in the morning and the waiting room was empty, except for me.

I sat in an uncomfotable chair, impatiently tapping my fingers on the armrest. The clock ticked wearily by as my eyelids became heavier and heavier. I tossed my head back and fell asleep.

I woke up to the nurse, softly whispering to me.

I sit up, startled, and look at her with tired eyes.

"Gina's awake, if you want to see her now would be a could time, I scheduled for more surgeory today." She says.

I stand awkwardly, straightening my back and rubbing my eyes.

"Room 4." She whispers and walks away.

I trudge down to the room the nurse imformed me she'd be in and opened the door.

"Hey." I said softly and jogged to the chair at her side.

"Hi." She replied and grabbed my hand.

"How you feeling." I ask and place my other hand on top of hers.

"Alive...thanks to you." She turns to me.

"Thanks to the doctors." I press.

"Ppph...whatever." She says and looks the other direction.

"I hate it." She whispers.

"What?" I ask, curiosity rolling off my tongue.

"The life support machine. Its so loud. I can hardly sleep." She giggles.

I grin and shake my head.

I look down at her nails. Venomous pink. I lift them and hold them in the palm of my hand.

"Really. I didnt see pink as your colour." I laugh.

"Well, if im going on, im going out in style and looking good." She says and winks at me before laughing.

"You know...Two years ago, if you said that to me, depending on who you were, i would've punched you in the face." I smile and drop her hand.

"But you changed." She says knowingly and she looks me right in the eye.

"Yes...Yes i did." I reply and look at her life support. The green line pulsating, representing her heart beat or her pulse. The two werent so different.

A long silence wave passes through the room and she brakes it.

"You know...two years ago,I probably would have done the same." She says.

Something hit me. It was something i always seemed to miss. Well rather two things, that i hadnt really noticed before. One, I always managed to find my self in this situation. Two, Those whom i was close slipped through my fingers almost everytime.

She brakes the silence again.

"You dont have to stay."

"No, no, I want to, I insist." I reply.

"I insist. Go home. See your friends. See your boyfriend." She says and attempts to wave me away.

"EX-boyfriend." I whisper.

"What happened." She asked, simply concerned.

"Dont worry your pretty little face." I say.

"But Rose, seriously, go home." She says.

I simply nod. I can no longer argue. Especially not with Gina. She's too head-strong and I'm too tired.

I exit the room. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise myself.

I pull into the court's driveway, the gravel crunching under my tires. I park and step out. It feels like it has been an eternity since i have been here, standing on these grounds. So where to first, a voice says in my head. Where would everyone be at this time of day. It was lunch. The resteraunt, i decide, an obvious choice.

I walk wearily towards the resteraunt. My legs were aching and my head was tossing with each step.

The big doors were right before me. That voice in my head spoke up again. _Are you sure you want to go in. You could turn around, forget about it. Come back later._

No. Its time to face the music.

I push them open, a new power filling me. I had to do this. If i did turn around, it would simply be delaying the inevetable.

I spotted them instantly. Crowding at a table reading through menu's and casually chatting. Just as it had been when i was there, i thought. I strode for the table, I'll surprise them. But lissa spotted me the second i set foot in the resteraunt.

"ROSE!" She squealed and jumped, running towards me. She reached out and pulled me close.

"Oh my god, your ok." She whispered.

"And so are you." I snuggled into her. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri on his feet. I glared at him, giving him the _this changes nothing _look. I kept glaring until he took his seat again. There was a girl i didnt know sitting next to him.

Lissa ran back to the table, telling christian to say HI.

he got up and waalked to me, pleasuring me with a warm embrace.

"Hey, your not dead." He said. Yep, he was still an asshole. But, thats just christian, you gotta love him for it.

"Who's that chick over there." I asked as we separated.

"Oh, thats Rachel. She's posh." He laughs.

"No, really." I laugh to.

"She's joining us for lunch." He said in the best posh accent he could.

We laughed.

"Oh lord." I mimed his fake accent.

We walked unsteadily towards the table making jokes and shoving each other over laughing.

We sat at the table, me next to Rachel.

"Hope you werent talking about me now." she said.

" 'Course not." I said and looked at christian.

She cleared her throat uneasily and focused on the menu.

"Ooh greek salad, my favourite." She said joyously, and my heart sank.


	21. Chapter 21

Dimitri looked at me with the hope in his eyes that I didnt notice, but i did. I glanced at him then looked away. Ah, so he's been sleeping around court has he. I decided i'd order something completely different just for the show.

"Can i take your order, today." The waitor says with his notebook and pen tightly imbedded in his hand.

"I'll have portugese chicken strips, a portion of steak and super fries, with gravy thanks." I said loudly.

Dimitri looked down at his feet. I kind of felt sorry for him. Not to be cocky or anything but, It must be tough losing something as good as me. I grinned at my private conversation. Everyone else ordered their lunch, except for Adrian, he claimed he was going the the feeders after lunch.

I dug into my lunch. I was so incredibly hungry.

Everyone else at theirs, bringing up various conversations about new policies, how good their lunch was, what their later plans were and boring stuff like that. All I had on my mind were a big bunch of negative thoughts. And Gina, i hope Gina's ok.

"What say you, Rose." Christian said.

"Huh." Oops, i was lost in my thoughts, i wasnt even paying attention to the converse happening around me.

"Will you help me in my cooking class. We're making choc-chip cookies." He says wearily.  
>"Cooking class." I said. Back at the academy he took cooking classes, i didnt know he took them here to.<p>

"Well not class, more like time, cooking time. Tonight." He said.

"Sure, I'll help." I said, i could feel myself drifting into my thoughts again.

OH MY GOD. I cant believe i almost forgot that...I was adopted. How could i forget that. And...I have a brother and a sister out there, somewhere.

I stood up.

I was going to leave, but then Hans approached me.

"Hathaway, i just wanted to tell you how amazing you were on the operation. We're having a commemoration ceremony tonight at 8pm, In your honour, your attendence is required. And you will be recieving a tattoo. Be there." He said and walked off into the distance.

I gaped after him.

I turned back to christian. "What time is the cooking thing."

"Whenever, we can go now if you want." He said and rose from his chair.

I nodded. That would be good.

We walked to the kitchens without conversation.

When we reached our intended destination we found the ingredients already sprawled across the bench.

And we began. I found my self mixing sugars, flour, eggs, choc chips and vanilla essence together in a mixing bowl whilist christian lined trays, pre heated ovens and other neccessary kitcheny things. We formed small balls of dough and placed them on the trays and putting them in the oven. We started to wash up early.

"We did it, without blowing anything up." I said to christian as i propped myself up onto the bench whilist he poured the washing liquid into the sink.

"Yeah, Im proud." He scoffs. He was a good cook, but me, I was disatrous.

"So, what went down when i was gone." I asked.

"Oh, nothing really, Uh Adrian got a new girlfriend. She's a bitch, the perfect match. Oh and Sydney visited, she left when we told her where you were. And Janine's been waiting for you to." He said slowly, recalling all the important things.

I laughed. At the _perfect match _joke. He began to pile the dishes on the side so i began putting them away.

"So, a tattoo. Another one. Any idea what it looks like." He said.

"Oh, i dont know. It might be another _molnija _mark. But other wise, i dont know." I replied.

"Well its nearly 4 o'clock. maybe you should get home and get some rest. I'll force-feed the others. With the cookies that is." He says and pushes me out the door. I was reluctant to go but once i layed down i fell right asleep.

I saw scenery formulate around me. Spirit dream. Lissa.

"Strange time to sleep, Rose." She smiled.

"You can do it!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I finally figured it out." She twirled around.

We we're on a cliff and we went to sit on the edge.

"Whats happened to dimitri." I asked almost desperate.

"I dont know. He just started sleeping around. It's not like him. Its like he's under compulsion." She said slowly and looked at me.

I look up at her. Small hope filling my heart. But then it disappeared. I probably still wouldnt be able to forgive him.

"Tasha escaped, you know. I think dimitri may have helped her. She must be compelling him." She snapped her fingers.

"I doesnt matter." I said.

"what. Of coarse it does." She said.

"No, it doesnt. I dont want to be with him anymore. I dont want to be with be dimitri anymore. Its really over." I whispered. She hugged me to her and then the dream ended.

I woke up to dimitri at my side. I couldnt help it. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly.

"Rose. I just want to know if we're still us." He said and pointed from me back to him.

"No. I think you were compelled, but it ruined it for me. i dont love you anymore." I said. I glanced at the clock. 7.30pm.

"I have to get ready." I said and began pushing him out of my room.

"Oh, rosa wait. I love you. Forgive me. PLEASE!" He cried as I shoved him into the hallway.

"No, Its over." I said and slammed the door.

i simply through on jeans and my acrylic singlet on. I had to expose most parts of my body for whatever tattoo i was getting.

I did a loose bun in my hair and put on a little make-up. I looked at the clock. 7.40pm. I walked across the paved courtyard.

I went behind the level and the curtain and there was a chair surrounded my sharp tools and needles. The tattoo artist walked in with Hans and alberta. Alberta gave me the _thumbs up _sighn.

I smiled and ducked my head down, exposing my neck.

"No, no. These tattoo's are for your wrists.

I lifted my head and peered at him, confused.

He nodded at the tattooist and she raised my arms.

It was excrutiatingly painful. The needles were drilling into my skin at proffessional pace. i cringed and winced at the pain, clenching my teeth. I was getting two, the same tattoo, on each wrist.

Once the tattoo artist was finished she wiped up the blood and put ice on each wrist. She showed me her work. My jaw hit the floor. The mark, on the garage door. The hourglass in the circle with the cryptic drawings.

"Its the _Xantheress _Mark. It means power. It suits you." Alberta said and pulled me behind the curtain where a huge crowd was waiting patiently.

Alberta through my arms into the air and the crowd went wild. I raised my eyebrows.

She then led me to the door, the crowd still screaming.

"Now you can finally rest." She said and closed the door as she pushed me out.

The court was basically empty. I walked back to my room rubbing my wrists. Great, Im permanently wearing a strigroi trademark.

I flopped onto my bed. My eyes closed, my breathing slowed and I feel asleep again.


	22. Chapter 22

After I was dressed I went down to the carpark, where my car was waiting. I slid in and lissa slid in next to me.

"Liss- What are doing." I asked.

"Im coming." She said and fastened her seatbelt.

I knew she wouldnt go back so I just smiled and pulled out.

We arrived at the hospital half an hour later. We approached Gina's room. It was empty. I felt tears come to my eyes. The nurse came in.

"She's in surgery." The nurse said. We ran down the hall and approached the surgecal doors. The security guards grabbed us, mumbling something about not being permitted in the theatre. Lissa looked at me, her eyes screaming _GO!_

I wriggled out of their grip and burst into the theatre. It was empty. I pressed my self against the glass as the doctors were scrambling around her body.

Gina's voice eccoed in my head.

_Rose, you know whats right and whats wrong, follow your heart._

My eyes flicked to her life machine.

_Beep...Beep...Beeep...Beeep...Beeeeeeeeeeeep..._

THE END.


End file.
